teenage detectives
by x-Pick'n'Mix-x
Summary: teen fic. Sherlock, John, Sarah and Kay go on a school trip to The Natural History Museum and end up deep into a case. has a lot of the other characters from the show in here :D please R
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: hey. Sorry, couldn't get this idea out of my head lol. I'm working on my other fics too don't worry, they'll be up soon :) for the mean time, I hope you like this one.**

** xXx**

*John's POV*

"Sherlock! I can't believe how late you've made us!" I was fuming, to put it lightly. We were 20 minutes late for English because my supposed genius of a best mate _had_ to finish his experiment, which _had_ to go and blow up.

"Don't worry John. It's only English. It won't be hard to catch up." He replied in his usual carefree, almost bored tone.

"Fine. Whatever. You're going in first though." I muttered and he strode up to the door to the class room and knocked loudly.

"Come in." Mr Smith's smooth voice called out to us. Sherlock pushed the door open and we entered quickly. "Ah, boys. And the reason you're late is…?"

"My chemicals blew up. We had to clean it up otherwise it would have burned through the floor, not exactly a small mess either." Sherlock replied casually.

I looked across to our usual table (which normally consists of me, Sherlock and my girlfriend, Sarah), and I noticed a new girl sat there, whispering to Sarah. She had dark brown, straight hair with a side fringe, she was thin, looked a bit shorter than Sherlock and was pretty attractive.

"Take your seats boys and catch up from the girls' books." Mr Smith sighed and went back to writing notes on the board.

We walked over to our table and I took my usual seat next to Sarah, with the new girl on my right, and Sherlock sat on her other side.

"Hey guys. This is John, and this is Sherlock. Guys, this is Kayla. But she prefers Kay." Sarah whispered.

"hey." I smiled.

"hi." She smiled back before greeting Sherlock.

We used their books to catch up and then started copying what was on the board. Mr Smith has a thing for having us copy off the board, it's all we ever do.

"Where did you move from?" I asked Kay.

"Oh, just the other side of London. My dad got a new job at this company, and he needs to be there early so we just moved." She smiled.

"Are you any good?" Sherlock asked randomly.

"Sorry?"

"At playing the piano. Are you any good?" he asked again.

"Uh, I'm ok, I guess. Wait, how did you know I play the piano?" she asked, eyebrows drawn together in confusion.

"The callouses on your fingers correspond with those usually seen on a piano players hands. Also, the way you sit in your chair, with good posture, shows how you perform as well. Well, used to. You haven't for a while. Why'd you stop?"

"Oh, uh, when we found out we were moving a few months back, I just stopped. They took our piano to move it, and I just didn't practice." She shrugged.

"Hmm, how-" before he could ask whatever it was he was planning to, Mr Smith called out to him.

"Sherlock, want to share with the class what you're talking about?" he asked with a hint of amusement. He probably thought they were talking about going out or something, that's all teachers seem to think we talk about.

"We were talking about Kay playing the piano." He replied coolly.

"Oh really?" Mr Smith scoffed.

"Yes, really. Is there something wrong with your hearing?" Sherlock replied, trying to look concerned.

"What? Don't you back-chat me young man. Now, what were you talking about?" Mr Smith snapped, clearly irritated already.

"I told you; we were talking about the piano. I noticed the callouses on her fingers and her posture, and asked if she was good at playing the piano. I was about to ask how long she'd been playing, until _someone_ rudely interrupted." Sherlock smirked.

"Enough from you. Just stop talking and get on with your work." He ordered before turning around again to face the board.

"Idiot." Sherlock muttered, making Kay giggle and quickly cover her mouth with her hand.

"I've been playing 8 years, by the way. Started when I was 9." Kay whispered. "I'm learning violin too."

"Really? I play the violin." He whispered back, clearly excited to find someone else who plays violin.

"Oh cool!" she beamed. "How long for?"

"I've been playing since I was 7. So 10 years." He replied.

"Any good?"

"When he wants to be." I scoffed.

They laughed and we turned our attention back to the board. At the end of the lesson, we walked the girls to the girls' changing rooms and I gave Sarah a quick peck before we went into the boys' changing rooms, to get ready for P.E.

"Look, it's freak." Anderson announced as we walked in.

"Anderson. I notice you haven't washed since the last time I had the… pleasure of seeing you." Sherlock shot back with a cocky smirk.

Anderson stood there awkwardly spluttering for a moment while everyone snickered at him. He finally croaked out a, "Yes I have!" that wasn't very convincing.

"Mhmm." Sherlock looked at him condescendingly before walking past him and over to a bench.

We got dressed quickly and walked into the basket ball/badminton courts to wait for our teacher, Mr Cartwright.

"Right then lads. Today, we're doing basket ball. Get into partners and warm up." Mr Cartwright ordered when he came in.

The lesson went quickly. Apart from Sherlock catching the ball thrown at him by Anderson and launching it at his face – making him fall on the floor clutching a bleeding nose and cursing Sherlock – the lesson was pretty uneventful.

Once we were back in our uniforms, we headed to the cafeteria to get our lunch and meet Sarah and Kay. We saw them at our usual table and went to join them.

"Hey guys." They both greeted at the same time.

"hey." I smiled and took a seat next to Sarah.

"Are you two coming on the trip to the Natural History Museum?" Sarah asked.

"yep." I answered.

We all turned to face Sherlock to see what his answer was, but he wasn't paying attention. Like always.

"Sherlock?" I poked him and his head snapped to me in surprise.

"Hmm?"

"Are you coming to the Natural History Museum?" I asked.

"Oh, yes. When is it?" he asked.

"Tomorrow. Bloody good job we reminded you." I laughed.

"Quite." He smiled and picked up his bottle of water. "John?"

"Yeah?"

"I do believe Anderson is about to 'start' on me." He answered with an amused glint in his eye.

Following his gaze, I saw Anderson and his two followers, striding purposefully towards us. Anderson looked pissed.

"Sherlock Holmes!" he yelled, causing the cafeteria to go silent.

"Anderson." He replied casually.

"What the bloody hell you think you're doing, telling Anne I was having an affair with Sally?" he snarled, getting closer to our table.

"She asked. I told her. Simple as that." Sherlock shrugged his shoulders and leant back in his chair, long legs stuck out in front of him.

"Well thanks to you, she's dumped me!" he hissed.

"She would have soon anyway. Have you looked in the mirror lately?" he shuddered theatrically.

"You're gonna pay for this!" he practically screamed, grabbing the lapels on Sherlock's blazer and hauling him up. Sherlock just looked down on him with an amused face.

"I suggest you remove your hands, Anderson."

"Or what? You gonna make me?" Anderson scoffed.

"Yes. Now, do so of your own accord, and we'll forget this ever happened." Sherlock replied, still looking amused.

"No way. You're not getting away with it that easily freak." He snapped and bought his fist back to punch Sherlock.

Sherlock dodged it and Anderson lost his grip on Sherlock's lapels. Anderson swung again, but Sherlock dodged a second time and was laughing as he did it.

"Stay still freak!" Anderson screamed and threw another punch. Sherlock dodged it a third time.

"C'mon Anderson, you can do better than that." Sherlock laughed again, dodging another hit easily.

"Stop moving you skinny little prick!" Anderson screamed again. He grabbed the front of Sherlock's lapels again and moved his fist back to strike him.

"Fun's over." Sherlock announced. He grabbed the hand Anderson was using to hold his lapels and in a flash, he twisted him round and pinned him to the table, Anderson's wrist bent backwards so that whenever he moved, Sherlock pushed it, making him stop because of the pain.

"Bless you Anderson, you fight worse than my Nan." Sherlock laughed. "Now, you gonna be a good little sleaze bag and leave, or do I have to throw you out?"

"I'll leave." Anderson muttered.

"Sorry?" Sherlock asked, leaning closer and pushing on his wrist.

"I'll leave on my own, Sherlock."

"Good." Sherlock released his wrist and retook his seat while Anderson slunk away into the sniggering crowd.

"Does he do that a lot?" Kay asked.

"Indeed. He doesn't understand just how weak he is." Sherlock laughed.

"Sherlock Holmes, my office. Now." We all spun around to see the head teacher, Mrs Roberts, standing in the doorway to the cafeteria.

Sherlock smirked and got to his feet. "Well, I'll see you after school." With that, he spun round and smiled at Mrs Roberts. "Ah, you're looking radiant today Miss. New haircut?" he asked casually as he strolled over to her.

"Yes actually- just get in my office." She sighed and walked out the door. Leaving us all laughing as they left.

**xXx**

**a/n: well, there we go. Lol. Hope you liked it, coz I loved writing it lol. So, what mystery would you like to happen on the school trip? Let me know :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: thanks to everyone that reviewed :) I'm really glad you all liked the first chapter and I hope you like this one too :)**

**xXxXx**

*John's POV*

We all met up after school and headed for a dorm rooms – Kay had been put with Sarah.

"What did Mrs Roberts say?" I asked Sherlock as we walked.

"That I'm not allowed to go one the trip tomorrow. I'll just sneak on the bus. No one will know." He shrugged.

"Why aren't you allowed to go?" Kay asked.

"Because of my fight with Anderson. He isn't allowed to go either." He replied.

"How did you know he was cheating anyway? Did you see them?" Kay asked.

"If I'd seen them, I'd be traumatised." Sherlock shuddered and I laughed. "no, I noticed the smell of the same deodorant on them both, the same lipstick smudges, the looks they gave each other when they though no one was looking, the list goes on."

"Right. See you boys in a bit. What time are we meeting up?" Sarah asked as she turned to me outside her room.

"Um, seven?" I suggested.

"Sure. See you then. Love you." She smiled and kissed me. She smiled at Sherlock and then walked into her room.

I hugged Kay and almost laughed when she hugged Sherlock. It was safe to say; he was stunned.

"See you later." She smiled and walked into her room, closing the door behind her.

"C'mon Casanova." I laughed and started to walk away.

"What?" he asked as he caught up with me.

"You. You were almost blushing when Kay hugged you. It's only a hug man, not like she kissed you or something-" a thought struck me and I grinned. "You like her, don't you?"

"What? Don't be ridiculous." He muttered and unlocked the door to our room.

"Ha! You do!" I cried as I shut the door behind us. "Why don't you just ask her out?"

"What _are _you talking about John?" he asked, still not looking at me.

"Oh my god! You're such a wuss!" I laughed.

"I am not! I don't know what you're talking about. I have no idea where you go the idea that I like Kay from, but it's wrong." He defended as he sprawled out across his bed.

"Uh-huh. So how come you keep staring at her? How come you looked like you were gonna faint when she hugged you? How come you're getting so defensive?" I grinned as he opened and closed his mouth without sound for a few seconds.

"I still don't know what you're talking about."

"Yeah, right. She clearly likes you too by the way." I smirked as he sat up and looked at me.

"What makes you think that?" he asked.

"She keeps looking at you too, she's fascinated by every word that comes out of your mouth and when she hugged you, she didn't look like she wanted to let go." I replied, sitting on my own bed.

"Hmm…" he mused, leaning back on his bed again. He was quiet for about five minutes before looking at me again. "What're we doing later?"

"Just going to a café I think. Just to catch up really." I answered.

"Right. Is-" he cut himself off and pretended he said nothing else.

"Yes, Kay is going." I chuckled and leant back on my bed.

"I wasn't going to ask that."

"Liar."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Uh, yeah you are. You should just ask her out tonight. She'd say yeah. So no need to worry about being rejected." I smiled.

"Why do you want me to ask her out so much?" he scowled.

"Because you like her, she likes you and I've never known you to have a girlfriend."

"Right." he sighed. "And how exactly am I supposed to do it?"

"… How about 'Kay, I really like you, will you go out with me?'"

"Ha. That's ridiculous. Too soppy."

"Fine. Just say 'Kay, will you go out with me?'"

"Fine. If she says no, I will kill you. And Mycroft will have your body hidden. He wouldn't want mummy finding out I killed someone, she would get upset."

"Why do you call her mummy anyway?"

"Because that's what I was told to call her when I grew up." He shrugged.

"Oh right. I'm gonna get some sleep before tonight."

"Okay. Sweet dreams." He smirked.

"Ha ha. Night."

"Night."

**xXxXx**

**a/n: I know it's extremely short, but I had no idea what to write lol. I hope you liked it anyway. Next chapter will definitely be longer :) please review though.**


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n: hey :) I'd like to thank everyone that reviewed and suggested ideas :) you have **_**AssassinOfRome **_**to thank for this chapter. I forgot about it until she sent me a message asking me to add more or she'd set Anderson on me, and no one wants that. Except Donovan… lord knows why. Anyway, enough of my jibber-jabber, on with the story!**

**xXxXx**

*John's POV*

When I woke up, it was 6 and Sherlock was still led in his bed, reading.

"Hey, Casanova." I grinned as he rolled his eyes at my new nickname for him.

"John, you're being childish. Stop it." he ordered calmly before flipping the page of his book and scanning it with his icy blue eyes.

"Nah, I'm good. Anyway, what you wearing tonight?" I asked as I got up and wandered over to my wardrobe.

"Does it matter?" he furrowed his eyebrows slightly, eyes still trained on his book. I laughed lightly.

"Well, if you're trying to impress Kay-"

"I'm not!"

"-then you can't be wearing your school clothes." I finished, ignoring his interruption.

"Of course I won't stay in my school clothes, John." he scoffed.

"Well, what're you wearing then?"

"… shirt and trousers?" he suggested, still not looking up.

"I guess that'll be cool." I nodded and pulled out a polo shirt, jeans and a jumper. "Aren't you gonna get ready?"

"Yes. We still have an hour, John."

"… Right. Well I'm gonna get dressed." I announced and strolled into our en suite bathroom.

After getting dressed, I sprayed myself with Lynx and some aftershave before walking back into the room to see Sherlock in the same position, after 15 minutes.

I sat down on my bed and looked around the room for something to do. Upon seeing nothing, I decided to wind up/give advice to Sherlock.

"So, Casanova, what you planning on doing?"

"My name is Sherlock and what are you talking about?" he asked, finally shutting the book and looking over at me.

"I mean, how are you gonna ask her? Privately or in front of people?" I pressed, propping myself up against the wall that was next to my bed.

"Does it make a difference?" he asked slowly.

"Well no, but it depends if you want people to see you do it or not. I mean, 'cause you hardly have experience in that area – no offence – so it would probably be best if you took her off to the side. Or just when me and Sarah are around."

"Right…" he stared off into space for a moment before looking back at me. "I'm getting dressed." He announced and walked over to his wardrobe. I watched as he pulled out a light blue dress shirt and some black trousers before walking into the bathroom.

He came out 10 minutes later, wearing his clean clothes and letting a waft of aftershave float into the room, I smirked to myself.

When it was 10 to 7, we left the room, locking the door behind us, and made our way down the corridor to the girls' room. Sherlock swiftly knocked on the door and we waited patiently for a couple of seconds before Sarah opened the door.

I grinned at her, looking her up and down. She was wearing skinny jeans and a vest top which was under her jacket. I gave her a kiss before she was joined in the doorway by Kay – who was wearing skinny jeans as well and a fitted shirt with a red top underneath. I looked over at Sherlock to see he was looking her over and smiled.

Sarah locked their door and we started to leave the building. As soon as we were outside, we turned left and started towards our favourite café, the Tea Shop. I held Sarah's hand, and urged Sherlock to ask Kay by jerking my head in her direction. He scowled at me and glanced over at her, obviously nervous. That was something I never thought I'd see, a nervous Sherlock…

I jerked my head in her direction again and Sarah noticed, raising her eyebrow at me. "Sherlock's gonna ask Kay out." I whispered into her ear. When I pulled back, Sarah was beaming.

"Really?" she mouthed. I nodded, grinning widely. We both looked over at Sherlock and simultaneously nodded in Kay's direction.

He cleared his throat slightly and turned to face her. Me and Sarah walked a bit faster, to give them some privacy, then grinning like loons; we stopped on the corner and turned to face them. They were a good distance away so we couldn't hear what they were saying, but I could see the nervous look on his face and the confused look on hers as they stopped walking and faced each other.

Sherlock started to talk, and I saw Kay's eyebrows slowly raise and a smile spread over her face. Once he had stopped talking, she nodded and I could see her say yes before leaning up and planting a brief kiss on his lips before making her way over to us.

I laughed as Sherlock stood there, staring at the spot she had just been in before rousing himself and striding towards us.

Sarah and Kay started talking excitedly and I turned to Sherlock and grinned. "So, I take it that it went well, Casanova?"

"Yes, John. It went well." He scowled again at my nickname for him before starting in the direction of the café again. I laughed and took Sarah's hand, following him. I smiled to myself as I watched Kay catch up with him and slip her hand into his. He looked shocked to start with before he smiled at her and they started talking.

"Wow. It sure is weird seeing him act…" I trailed off, searching for the right word.

"Normal? Human?" Sarah laughed.

"Yeah, they're the words." I beamed down at her as we followed them into the café and sat at our usual table. Once we had all ordered, we started talking about how we would get Sherlock on the bus without anyone noticing…

**xXxXx**

**a/n: there you go :D hope you guys enjoyed it :) thank you **_**AssassinOfRome **_**for kicking my butt into gear to get this uploaded :D please review and let me know what you thought :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: Hello again :) here's the next instalment, hope ya'll like it ;)**

**PartyPoisonandFunGhoul:**** YAY! Do I get an extra special virtual cookie now ;) lol. Hope like this chapter too.**

**Oh, and thanks to **_**Kentex4 **_**and **_**xxkissesandcuddlesxx **_**who said that this was their favourite fic of mine. Thanks guys, glad you like it :D**

**xXxXx**

When I woke up the next morning, it was to Sherlock poking me. "What?" I grumbled and rolled over to bury my face in my pillow. Sherlock chuckled.

"Well, if you don't want to go on the trip…"

"Bugger! My alarm didn't go off!" I hopped out of bed and jumped into the shower before getting ready. Once I had brushed my teeth, I grabbed my school blazer and chucked it on.

"Ready now, John?" Sherlock smiled.

"Yeah, Casanova." I smirked and dodged the hit he aimed at my arm.

When we met up with the girls, we headed straight down to the car park to where the bus was waiting. Sherlock stopped at the back of it with Kay as me and Sarah moved to the door of the bus, where Miss Jenkins was waiting for us.

"Miss, I think I have something in my eye, it's really hurting." Sarah complained, "Could you have a look?"

"Of course, Sarah." Miss Jenkins smiled and Sarah manoeuvred it so that Miss' back was to the bus and I nodded to Sherlock – who's head was poking out from behind the bus – and he and Kay silently ran up to the front and into the bus. "I can't see anything."

"Oh. Well, I'm sure I'll be fine. Thanks anyway Miss." Sarah beamed before taking my hand and pulling me onto the bus. We headed straight to the back – where we could see Kay's head on the isle seat – and sat in the two seats in front of them. Sherlock was slouched in his seat so that Miss couldn't see him from the front, and was grinning at me when I peeked over the top of the chair.

"I can't believe that worked. It was _so _easy." Sarah laughed.

"Indeed. I'm sure even Anderson could have pulled it off, and that's saying something." Sherlock muttered and we all laughed.

"Right then kids; let's go through the health and safety and rules that apply to this trip." Mr Jessop – the other teacher helping to run the trip – announced and everyone groaned. "I know, I know. But it has to be done. Now…"

I didn't hear the rest, because I decided to join in the conversation that Sarah, Kay and Sherlock were having. As we were talking, the bus roared into life and I watched the teachers sit down before turning around in my seat to look at Sherlock and Kay.

"I think it's safe for you to sit up now, Casanova." I smirked.

"Casanova?" Sarah repeated as Sherlock glared at me and sat up.

"Just John's attempt at being funny." He hissed.

"It actually suits you though, which is why it sticks for me." I laughed.

"Ha ha John." He muttered moodily and stared out of the window, sulking.

"Just ignore it, Sherlock." Kay smiled over at me slyly before patting Sherlock's arm so he looked at her and she smiled sweetly, earning a smile from him. "So, what should we look at first?"

"No idea. Maybe the – " before I could finish, Sally's voice sounded from across the isle.

"Hey, I thought you weren't allowed on this trip."

"I wasn't." Sherlock replied simply, glancing over at her.

"Then why are you here?"

"Because I decided it could be interesting. I see you've gone back to Anderson. Predictable, really."

"I- what?" Sally stuttered, looking over at her friends for support. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sure you do. Now, go back to… whatever it is you do, and leave me alone." He made a little shooing motion at her with his hand before turning back to the rest of us.

She sat that spluttering before huffing angrily and turning back to her group of friends and ranting about 'Sherlock bloody Holmes'.

…

When we got there, we all trailed off the bus, and Sherlock bowed his head and slouched slightly as we passed the teachers waiting at the door to the bus. We – god knows how – managed to sneak him passed the teachers and into the museum. Once there, we had to stand in a group while the teachers handed out maps. That's when we got found out.

Miss Jenkins handed a map to the group next to us and Sherlock tried to hide behind me, but she saw him and gasped slightly. "How- how are you here?"

"I came on the bus, Miss. Did you not see me?" he smiled innocently.

"You're not supposed to be on this trip! I was told not to allow you on the bus!" she cried.

"Well, clearly you failed." He smirked.

"I-I- oh dear…" she trailed off, looking around. Miss Jenkins actually rather likes Sherlock, so we stood more of a chance of not getting into trouble. "I suppose I can let you in. I can't leave you in the bus on our own, or send you back to school… Oh! Very well, off with you!"

Taking the map from her with a charming smile, Sherlock nodded at her and strode off, leaving us to catch up with him. "You're one lucky git." I laughed.

"Seems that way, doesn't it." He smirked as Kay took his hand.

"Well, where first?" Sarah asked.

"We could look at… um…" Kay trailed off as we all looked at the map. Suddenly, Sherlock's head snapped up and he was looking around with narrowed eyes. "What's up?"

"I hear… oh, well. Something _interesting_!" Sherlock took off down a corridor, tugging Kay along as me and Sarah jogged to catch up.

"Where are we going?" Sarah asked.

Before Sherlock could answer, we turned a corner and stopped at an exhibit of fossils that was bordered by police tape. There were forensic officers in there working, and a couple of officers standing guard. In the middle of the room was what looked like a body covered by a sheet. There was an officer stood in the centre, talking on the phone.

Sherlock moved up to the tape, and immediately, the police officer closest held up his hand to stop us. "Oi, you can't go in here!"

"What's going on?" Sherlock asked, looking around at what he could see from where we stood.

"There's been a murder. Now move along." The officer insisted. The police man in the middle ended his phone call and looked over at us for a moment before striding over to us.

"You heard him kids, move on." The man insisted.

"Ah, Inspector. I can tell that you're having difficulties with this case – you're posture is screaming stress. You know, you could let me take a look. No doubt I could solve this within a day." Sherlock announced confidently.

The Inspector looked at him blankly for a second before laughing slightly. "You're funny, lad. Now, move along."

"He's serious." Kay spoke up.

"To be fair, mate, you haven't seen him when he gets into it yet." I supplied and Sarah nodded beside me.

"Oh really?" the Inspector laughed.

"Yes, really. For instance, I can tell that you and you're girlfriend had an argument this morning by the way you keep glancing at your phone and glancing at anyone's hands that are joined. When you got here, someone stepped on your foot – leaving a slight mud print on the front. That caused you to drop your phone – which now has a slight scratch along the side. Because you arrived here stressed and wound up from the argument with your girlfriend, you haven't been focussing. I can tell this because otherwise you would have noticed the blindingly obvious clue about the murderer – which is over there, by the way." Sherlock pointed to the corner with his free hand and we all looked over at it. It was about a metre away, so I couldn't see it very well. "What, that dent in the wall?" the Inspector asked.

"Indeed. As you can see, it is a dent that has been made by a blunt object. The weapon you're looking for would be roughly half a metre long and made of…. Titanium. Most likely."

"How the hell can you tell that from here?" I asked, in awe.

"Simple. The way the dent is angled, and the depth and width of it, show that the object wasn't sharp. If it was, the dent would have been deeper in the centre. I can tell it is titanium by the scratches around the outside. Are there any footprints, Inspector…?"

"Lestrade. And yes, there are."

"Would you mind if I took a look?" Sherlock pressed.

"… I'm really not sure. We can't just let _anyone_ in." Lestrade looked around.

"I'm not just anyone. My brother is the British Government. One phone call and I would have authority over you."

"Is that so?" Lestrade asked doubtfully.

"Indeed. Would you like to talk to him?" Sherlock pulled out his phone, pressed a button, and put it on loudspeaker.

"Hello, brother." A smooth voice – that I knew to be Mycroft – drawled over the phone.

"Mycroft." Sherlock answered curtly. "Now, I'm currently stood with one Inspector Lestrade of Scotland Yard. Could you tell him that it's alright for me to examine the crime scene? If I promise not to disrupt anything?"

He took it off speaker phone and handed the phone to Lestrade. He was on the phone for a few minutes before muttering something and hanging up. "Wow, you're brother has a lot of authority." He stated nervously.

"He does. So, may I take a look?"

"Just you." Lestrade consented hesitantly. Beaming, Sherlock ducked under the tape and started looking around the crime scene. The rest of us watched as he examined literally every inch of the floor before moving onto the exhibits themselves.

This could turn out to be quite an interesting school trip…

**xXxXx**

**A/n: sorry about the abrupt ending. Its getting late here and I need to get some sleep for my crappy exam tomorrow :( damn art…**

**Anyway, please review! XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n: I'm back! Yeah, you thought I was dead, didn't you? Lol. Anyway, thanks to everyone that reviewed last chapter, and sorry for leaving it so long. Its getting late here, but I don't sleep much anyway, so I decided I'd add some more to this story, since a few of you like it :D**

**Thanks again to the people that reviewed, and I hope you'll enjoy this chapter.**

**xXxXx**

When he was finished looking around the room, Sherlock walked back over to us and stood next to the Inspector, who was watching him curiously. "Well? What'd you get, kid?"

"Don't call me 'kid' I'm not a child. Anyway, the murderer has size ten feet, is roughly one hundred and seventy kilos, and has an injury on his right ankle. I need to look at the body to confirm the other facts."

"Oh… of course." Lestrade muttered before leading Sherlock over to the body which was covered in the white sheet. He handed Sherlock some gloves, and I couldn't hear what they were saying as Lestrade removed the sheet.

Sherlock looked it over from his standing position briefly before crouching down and examined it closer. After he had looked at the area surrounding the body, he bent over and sniffed the man's lips and shirt before standing up and removing the gloves as he beckoned Lestrade to follow him. Lestrade glared at his brashness, but followed anyway, making me smile.

"Right. The man was drinking before he came here – expensive wine. Brunello di Montalcino, from Italy, I believe. Now, he had a few glasses before coming here, but wasn't drunk. So that's not the reason he was overpowered. The face that he was choked to death from behind and the angle of the imprints from the cloth show that the killer was taller than him. His shirt collar smells of after shave – a different one then the one that covers the rest of his body. The one he wears is… a Hugo Boss brand, I think. And the one that is on his collar is a musky smelling one. Not a popular brand. Now, I'm sure that if you looked in his back pocket, you would see why he was killed."

"Why was he killed?" Kay asked.

"Because he was supposed to be guarding the new exhibit. Right now. So, Lestrade, you may wish to get to the new Egyptian exhibit before our killer manages to steal the goblet he is after." Sherlock finished, and with a shocked glance at him, Lestrade took off in a sprint. We all followed, naturally, and when we arrived I noticed immediately that we were moments too late.

"Where's he gone?" I panted and Sherlock ran over to the stand where the goblet should have been and started examining it. He caught sight of something on the floor and stood up with a grin.

"This mud can only be found on Oxford Street. He'll either be going there, or he's been there and will have left a trace of himself there." He announced.

"And how will we know what house to look in?" Lestrade asked.

"Simple, look for the one with the blue door." He received blank stares, so he elaborated. "There is a spot of blue paint in this mud – obviously chipped off the front door."

"Ah, right." Lestrade jotted something down before looking up at us all. "I'd say that whatever happens, don't go to Oxford street, but you'd go anyway, wouldn't you?"

"Most certainly." Sherlock replied instantly.

"Right. Come with me then." He announced with a sigh before stalking off to give orders to the remaining officers. When that was done, he beckoned for us to follow him and we passed Mrs Jenkins on the way.

"Oh Sherlock! What've you done now?" she fussed.

"Nothing at all! I'm solving a crime. Don't worry; we'll make our own way home. Have a nice day." He called over his shoulder and pushed through the front doors.

"Sherlock-" her sentence was cut off because we were all out of the doors and descending the steps.

"I can't believe we're doing this." Sarah muttered.

"You should get used to it. With Sherlock, stuff like this is bound to happen a lot." I chuckled.

"I think it's really exciting." Kay grinned and took hold of Sherlock's hand again – who was beaming down at her.

We bundled into Lestrade's car – with Sherlock sat in the front – and he sped off straight away, sirens blaring and lights flashing. We arrived at Oxford Street within 10 minutes, and quickly rushed down the street to look for a blue door. When we spotted it, Lestrade led us to it and knocked on the door. When no one answered, he went to kick it, but Sherlock raised a hand to stop him before taking a hair grip from Kay's hair and crouching in front of the lock.

"You can pick locks?" I asked.

"Obviously." He replied without turning. The lock clicked, and he pushed the door open with a sweeping gesture for Lestrade to go first.

"I'll just pretend I didn't see that." He muttered and strode in, looking around cautiously. "Police! Stay where you are!" he shouted into the house as we moved through it. There was a crash from upstairs, and Lestrade ran up them quickly with us hot on his heels.

As soon as we got up the stairs, we ran into the first room to see the window open. Glancing out of it, we saw a figure running across the rooftops. "Bugger." Lestrade muttered.

"What are you talking about?" Sherlock laughed and ducked out the window, ignoring us all shouting for him to get back in. He took off in a sprint, and Lestrade glared at his retreating form before climbing out after him.

"You stay here." He ordered befoe running away. We all just watched helplessly as they dashed across the rooftops until they were out of sight. An hour later, Lestrade's voice called up the stairs. "Down here!"

We ran down stairs to see Lestrade shoving a man into his car and Sherlock sat on the wall, looking smug. "What happened?" I asked as we sat next to him,

"He slipped and nearly fell off the roof. I took the bag, and Lestrade helped him up before arresting him. Simple."

"You could've killed yourself!" I hissed.

"No I couldn't, don't be ridiculous." He scoffed and stood up as Lestrade walked back over to us as other police cars arrived.

"Great work. You'll make a great police officer."

"Oh, I won't be working for the police." Sherlock laughed. "No, they'll have to _ask_ me to help them. I'm going to be a Consulting Detective."

"Do they even exist?" Lestrade asked as they shook hands.

"No. I made it up." He grinned.

…

When we got back to the school, we were immediately crowded by teachers and a few students. Miss Jenkins pulled us aside, and gave us a once over.

"What were you thinking? You weren't allowed to just run off!"

"We were with the police." Sherlock stated.

"And they called to let us know that. But that's not the point. You weren't supposed to be on the trip, and then you ran off!"

"I really must be going, Miss. Things to do, people to annoy." He smiled charmingly and slipped passed her, the rest of us following quickly.

"You know, that was really cool." Kay said to Sherlock as they walked ahead of us.

"How so?" he asked with a raise eyebrow.

"How you saw all of those things! I can't believe how much you can get from a brief look at something."

I drowned out their conversation when we stopped outside their door and smiled at Sarah. "See yak later, yeah?" I asked before kissing her.

"Yep. We'll meet up later." She agreed and kissed me again before unlocking her door.

I looked up in time to see Kay step up and kiss Sherlock on his lips. He was shocked again at first, but relaxed quickly and smiled at her when she pulled away. He watched her enter her room, still standing there looking slightly shocked.

"Come on Casanova, we have chemistry homework." I laughed and grabbed his elbow to make him walk with me.

"Will you stop calling me that?"

"Um… no." I grinned.

"Idiot." He muttered. I just smiled.

**xXxXx**

**A/n: there you go :) please review, it would be great :D**


End file.
